militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Argentine Naval Prefecture
|provideragency = |uniformedas = |stationtype = |stations = |lockuptype = |lockups = |vehicle1type = |vehicles1 = |boat1type = |boats1 = |aircraft1type = Helicopter |aircraft1 = 7 |aircraft2type = |aircraft2 = 10 |animal1type = |animals1 = |website = http://www.prefecturanaval.gov.ar/ |footnotes = Phone: 54 11 4318 7400 }} The Argentine Naval Prefecture, in Spanish Prefectura Naval Argentina or PNA, is a service of the Argentine Security Ministry charged with protecting the country's rivers and maritime territory. It therefore fulfills the functions of other countries' coast guards, and furthermore acts as a gendarmerie force policing navigable rivers. According to the Argentine Constitution, the Armed Forces of the Argentine Republic cannot intervene in internal civil conflicts, so the Prefecture is defined as a civilian "security force of a military nature". It maintains a functional relationship with the Ministry of Defense, as part of both the National Defense System and the Interior Security System. It therefore maintains capabilities arising from the demands required by joint military planning with the armed forces. History Creation The Prefecture's predecessor is the ports service founded by the first autonomous Argentine government in June 1810, six years before Argentina declared independence. In Argentina this is considered the official founding date of the PNA. The first commander of the force was Colonel Martin Jacobo Thompson, a Porteño of partially English descent who had served against the British in the invasions of 1806–7. Thompson was given the title of "Captain of Ports" (Spanish: "Capitán de Puertos"). Although the PNA traces itself back to its predecessor of 1806, the modern Prefecture was in fact founded in the late nineteenth century as the "National Maritime Prefecture" on the initiative of Manuel Florencio Mantilla, a well-known Argentine senator who was also a respected academic and intellectual. Falklands War The Prefecture had a minor role in the Falklands War ( ). As with other Argentine military services, participation in this conflict is given considerable weight in the institutional memory of the service. Two PNA patrol vessels, the Islas Malvinas (GC-82) and the Rio Iguazu (GC-83), were sent to provide an Argentine coastguard service to the islands. According to Argentine sources, Rio Iguazu came into contact with a British Sea Harrier aircraft on 21 May and one member of the vessel's crew was killed while firing a 12.7 mm machine gun at the British jet. The ship ran aground, but most of its cargo -among them two 105 mm howitzers- was recovered later. The crew of the patrol boat claimed the shooting down of the aircraft, but this was later proved to be unfounded. The sortie was actually carried out by two Sea Harriers of 800 Naval Air Squadron, Nº XZ460 and XZ499, which strafed the vessel with 30 mm cannon fire.Pook, Jerry: RAF Harrier Ground Attack – Falklands. Pen & Sword, 2006, page 69. The patrol vessel Islas Malvinas was captured and operated by the Royal Navy, as [[HMS Tiger Bay|HMS Tiger Bay]]. Illegal fishing Today the Prefecture is constantly battling illegal fishing vessels in the Argentine Exclusive Economic Zone (ZEE),Capturaron un buque coreano pescando illegalmente en aguas argentinas mostly from eastern countries. The Argentine Naval Aviation also collaborates in detection of such ships with their P-3 Orion and [[Beechcraft Super King Air|Beechcraft 200 Cormoran]] maritime surveillance aircraft. Chian-der 3 incident The Sinking of the Chian-der 3 was an incident which occurred on 28 May 1986 when the Taiwanese flag naval trawler Chian-der 3 was detected, tracked, shot, set on fire and finally sunk by the PNA. The sinking was carried out by PNA vessel GC-28 "Prefecto Derbes". Two Taiwanese fishermen were killed; four others were injured. The Taiwanese fishermen's union called the incident a "barbaric act" and the British government condemned it as "unjustifiable and excessive". Organization Headquarters The PNA is subordinate to the Ministry of Interior. The organization is headed by the National Naval Prefect (Prefecto Nacional Naval), currently Prefect-General Carlos Edgardo Fernandez, assisted by the Deputy National Naval Prefect (Subprefecto Nacional Naval), currently Prefect-General Ricardo Rodriguez. The Prefecture's main facility is located in the Edificio Guardacostas (which translates as "the Coastguard Building") at 235 E. Madero Avenue, Buenos Aires. The PNA headquarters is divided into three main departments, each headed by a Director-General with the rank of Prefecto General. These are each divided into a number of directorates, each headed by a Director with the rank of Prefect-General (Prefecto General). ]] the Intelligence Service (Servicio de Inteligencia) is directly responsible to the National Naval Prefect and is also headed by a Prefect-General. ]] *''Dirección General de Seguridad'' (Directorate-General of Security) **''Dirección de Operaciones'' (Directorate of Operations) **''Dirección de Policía de Seguridad de la Navegación'' (Directorate of Navigation Security Police) **''Dirección de Policía Judicial, Protección Marítima y Puertos'' (Directorate of Judicial Police, Maritime Protection and Ports) **''Dirección de Protección Ambiental'' (Directorate of Environmental Protection) *''Dirección General de Logística'' (Directorate-General of Logistics) **''Dirección de Personal'' (Directorate of Personnel) **''Dirección de Material'' (Directorate of Materiel) **''Dirección de Educación'' (Directorate of Education) **''Dirección de Administración Financiera'' (Directorate of Financial Administration) **''Dirección de Bienestar'' (Directorate of Welfare) *''Dirección General de Planeamiento y Desarrollo'' (Directorate-General of Planning and Development) **''Dirección de Planeamiento'' (Directorate of Planning) **''Secretaría General'' (Secretariat-General; headed by the Secretary-General, a Prefecto Mayor) Regions The PNA is divided into ten zones: * Alto Paraná (prefectures of Posadas, Iguazú, San Javier, Itá Ibaté, Ituzaingó, Libertador General San Martín, and Eldorado) * Alto Uruguay * Paraná Superior and Paraguay (prefectures of Corrientes, Formosa, Barranqueras, Pilcomayo, Reconquista, Goya, and Paso de la Patria e Itatí) * Lower Uruguay (prefectures of Concepción del Uruguay, Gualeguaychú, Colón, Concordia, Salto Grande, and Federación) * Lower Paraná * Delta * Río de la Plata * North Argentine Sea * South Argentine Sea * Lacustre and Comahu Ranks The highest rank of the service, Prefect-General, is held by both the National Naval Prefect and Deputy National Naval Prefect, as well as by many of the most senior officers of the prefecture, such as the heads of the different directrates of the national headquarters. While the rank itself equals that of Rear Admiral in the Argentine Navy, the National Naval Prefect and the Deputy National Naval Prefect titles are both equated to the ranks of Admiral and Vice Admiral, respectively, and wear corresponding insignia. Officer ranks are as follows: The non-commissioned officer and enlisted ranks of the Prefecture are as follows: Inventory ]] ]] Main ships Patrol Vessels www.LAMilitary.org * Mantilla class (Halcón II class): 1,000 ton with helicopter deck built by Bazan (Ferrol), Spain ** GC-24 [[PNA Doctor Manuel Mantilla (GC-24)|PNA''' Mantilla']] ** GC-25 [[PNA Azopardo (GC-25)|PNA '''Azopardo']] ** GC-26 [[PNA Thompson (GC-26)|PNA Thompson]] ** GC-27 [[PNA Prefecto Fique (GC-27)|PNA Prefecto Fique]] ** GC-28 [[PNA Prefecto Derbes (GC-28)|PNA Prefecto Derbes]] * GC-13 [[PNA Delfín (GC-13)|PNA Delfín]], 700 ton patrol vesselhttp://www.histarmar.com.ar/InfGral/GCDelfin.htm * Z-28 class: 81 ton built by Blohm + Voss, Germany ** GC-64 to GC-83: Last two lost in Falklands War * Stan Tender 2200 class: 61 ton built by Damen, Netherlands ** GC-122, 123, 124, 125, 129, 130, 150, 151 * Stan Tender 1750 class: 55 tn built by Damen, Netherlands ** GC-118, 119, 133 * Damen Alucat 1050 class: 15 ton built by Damen, Netherlands ** GC-137, 138, 139, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149 At least other 50 vessels on the 8/15 tn range Other Vessels * SB-15 Tango: salvage cutter. Former 635gt research/survey ship Seismic Surveyor (IMO 7048128), built 1969 in USA and purchased in 2005. * DF-19 Recalada: former 17,707gt Shell Argentina oil tanker Estrella Atlantica ex-''Humberto Beghin'', built 1982 in Argentina and purchased in 2011. Converting in Buenos Aires to a pilot boarding station. Tanker Estrella Austral will be similarly converted to pilot boarding station DF-20. Aircraft The PNA operates a small air fleet of 17 aircraft, including 10 helicopters. Former aircraft * de Havilland DH.104 Dove. Picture * Short SC.7 Skyvan: Five between 1971–1995. Picture * RACA S.A./Hughes 369: Six 1970s–1988LAMilitary.org Hughes 369 * Bell 47 See also *Argentine National Gendarmerie *Sinking of the Chian-der 3 References External links * Official website * International Lifeboat Federation * Article Un guardacostas argentino hunde un pesquero de Taiwan en aguas reclamadas por Buenos Aires in Spanish newspaper El País on 30. May 1986 about bombardment and sinking of an Taiwan trawler by the Argentine Naval Prefecture (in Spanish Language) * Argentinian Coast Guard Helicopters Argentine Naval Prefecture Category:Military of Argentina Category:Coast guards Category:Sea rescue organisations Category:Military units and formations established in 1810 Category:1810 establishments in Argentina